


Stars Below

by Aria_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lee/pseuds/Aria_Lee
Summary: "Look, Draco, they're so beautiful."The glowflies fluttered around them. Tiny lights reflected in Potter's eyes, the greenest he'd ever seen them.In that moment, Draco thought him the most beautiful, the light of the stars and the glowflies shone on him as if the world agreed and put a spotlight on Harry Potter.-OR-COMC Professor Potter invited Potions Professor Malfoy along to gather ingredients and he couldn’t say no.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Stars Below

**Author's Note:**

> For more art I don't post here, find me on tumblr: aria-dunn.


End file.
